The Prototype Chronicles
by HybridTailedFox
Summary: Alex Mercer discovered something about the Blacklight Virus. It could create New Life. Surviving when Heller consumed him, he made many new world's. Tired of it all, he looks for someone to take his place. Could Uzumaki Naruto be the right choice? AU. Rated M. Naruto/Harem. First story in The Prototype Chronicles.


**The Prototype Chronicles**

**Hello all! Hybrid here. Now, as some of you are wondering, why haven't I updated any of my stories lately? Well, to be honest, I was very lazy and had a lack of inspiration at times. And not to mention other things too.**

**I have decided to redo this story and my other two, renaming the other two as well... I'm not sure if I should rename this one or not. But oh well. Anyway, I am doing a few stories. The first three I am doing is this one and the other two I have up, the others are around three challenges and a collaboration type with my friend Hakkyou no Yami. So seven stories on the go.**

**I will be taking down _A Fox And A Raven _and _The Prince Of Monsters And Demons_ when I redo them and rename them. But that's at a later time.**

**I ask all of my readers to Alert to me just in case I take down a story and not tell to all about it...**

**A few Guest reviews really got me thinking. On TPOMAD, one guy said that Naruto was more Dark-Grey than Dark, so I'm redoing it to make it an actual Dark type fic. In TPC, one guy asked if I was going to make certain characters into a Prototype on that respective world. I might just do that in a spin-off.**

**For AFAAR, it was simply too short for my liking, so redoing the first chapter and renaming it.**

**Anyway, Read this chapter and enjoy, as I am having A LOT of trouble doing this story 'cause tons of stuff comes to mind when I think about how exactly I am going to do this.**

**Without further ado, here's _The Prototype Chronicles!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, just the ideas I conjurer up. **

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Recording One**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The recording device's light was blinking. A red light was blinking, signaling that it was on.

Static could be heard from the device. Then... A voice.

"This thing on? Hello? Testing, testing."

There was shuffling in the background, or near the Recorder.

"Good, guess that this will work for now until I get something better to record with right?"

The voice could be heard clearly now, obviously male.

"You know, I really hate explaining things. But, I guess I need to explain this to whoever is listening to this. So you get a better understanding of whats going to happen, right?"

There was a sigh.

"Fine, guess I'll start with my name."

Another sigh and a deep breath could be heard.

"My name, well do I even have a name anymore? Whatever. My name...is Alex J. Mercer. I was once a high ranking scientist at a biological testing facility called Gentek. What Gentek was doing at the time of my employment, was that they were testing a very dangerous virus called Blacklight."

There was a light, brief chuckle.

"The Blacklight Virus came from a secret military organization called Blackwatch. Blackwatch was the US Governments top secret Black Ops formation. Dealing with or testing biological weapons. Can you guess which one of those weapons the founded?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! If you guessed the Blacklight Virus, then you are correct!"

Sarcasm was evident in the voice's sentence.

"Woop-dee-doo. Big gigantic deal right? Well it was. Why? Well, Blacklight could basically create new life in a sense. It could change a Humans whole body to make it the perfect living being in existence. In other words, there would be no more disease, no more deaths in a sense too."

Another chuckle could be heard.

"But, the thing was, is that I found some very interesting things about it. One, was that only a certain Blood Type could take it, or if you were a person who could take it, you could still die. But that wasn't what drove me to do what I did back then. I found out that they used Human Guinea Pigs to test the Virus before it was improved."

"I took a sample with me; inside a glass vial. I fled to Penn Station with the Vial. A bunch of Blackwatch Agents went after me to try and get it. I died."

The Recorder cut to static, signaling that the first recording was done.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Recorder switches to the next entry. Static flickered here and there at times.

"The next thing I knew, was that I had awoken in a morgue. Two Gentek scientists where there with me. It looked like they were about to dissect me."

"With little to no memory, besides my name. I went out to figure who I was before I awoke."

"I had found out that I had a sister. Her name was Dana Mercer."

"So, I go find Dana, she helps me out with finding some stuff."

"Turns out, that the only survivor to an experiment, was a woman named Elizabeth Greene. I go out to find her... Big mistake."

The Recorder's entry cuts.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Recorder's third entry turns on.

"So, I find Greene, 'free' her. She turns the city of New York into chaos through the Virus."

"I learn more things as the days go by. Like how the very first Outbreak was my doing, then my doing again by releasing Greene."

The was sigh.

"Hmm, I really don't want to explain all of this to whoever is listening. Maybe no one is going to listen to this. After all, this is more for me to remember then anything. But, I already consumed everyone, so why am I recording this? Forget it, I'll just do this. And I'll do the short version then."

"I kill Greene, well, consume her. I get her memories, find out one of the higher-ups in Blackwatch, Peter Randall, wanted to Nuke the city!"

"I foil his plan, kill the Supreme Hunter that wanted me dead, save the city. Then I leave for a year."

"I found out; that Humans are very selfish and only care about themselves. So, I came up with a plan. The plan was to get everyone under one way of life. No death, no disease, no bad things. Just peace."

"Oh, how I was very wrong."

Recording entry cuts.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Recording's fourth entry.

"So, I unleash the Virus one last time. In Penn Station, where it all started... And where it ended too, but I'll get to that later."

"I find a soldier, James Heller. I give him my powers. Bad mistake."

A chuckle was heard.

"Heller though I killed his family, I didn't, I only caused the Outbreak that did... Apparently that drove him to seek revenge."

"So, we fight, I consume my followers. But, Heller kills me. How am I still here? Simple: I got to perfect my powers and I've had them longer than Heller... Small pieces of me were still around, so I pull on them while inside Heller. I consume him in the process while he can't believed what happened."

"I have his memories, I go through them. He told his daughter, that just because you can kill someone, doesn't mean you should... I pondered on this, I went back and viewed all of whom I consumed. I saw many things. It changed me."

"I began thinking; if I have everyone become an Evolved and the only way to get more powerful and stronger was to consume people, then my plan was broken. Everyone would kill and consume just to get stronger, despite what rules were laid down."

"So, I unleash my Tendrils, killing every last Infected in the area. They go out and consume everything in it's path. To the South, East, West, and North. Consuming every last sentient being in the world. Through walls, and any structure in it's path."

"I consume everyone, including my sister... How I regret consuming my sister, but she talks to me in my head, telling me that she forgives me... Heller is annoying, constantly swearing at me in my head...and the other Voices are nice to talk to at times too..."

"And one Voice really tells me what I can really do with the Virus, Create Life. Make different world's through that. Different people based upon my imagination. I become a God through this power. That Voice, was Pariah. Pariah told me to use my tendrils to cover the Earth. To crush it and make a Black Hole."

"I did this, and in by doing this, I created a Room. This Room, as I now have come to call it, was the Room Of World's. The Room Of World's was a very massive room. With many blank doorway's covering the walls."

"The Room is filled with different portals now, each doorway that has a portal in it leads to one of my world's. Each World is unique in it's own way..."

The Recorder cuts.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Recording's fifth entry.

"Well, this will be the last entry for this Recording hopefully for awhile. Anyway, I've become bored with looking after my world's... I want to find someone to take my place as God of my world's. I've went to every world, looking who might be the best candidate to take my roll. I think I've decided on the one person to do so... I met him one day in the World of Ninjas. His name, is Uzumaki Naruto."

"May he be the right choice."

Recording finished.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Now that's done, feel free to ask questions and the like... Tell me what you like, what you didn't and so on and so forth... Now, I know it might be a bit short, but I tried to sum it up and rather not have a dialogue for the whole game... 'Casue that would be boring right?**

**And I will be taking the old one down after about a week, depending on when I get on a computer or not... Maybe later today I will. Just all depends, because I really don't want to upset people.**

**And, I need a cover for this story. So, if anyone is interested in drawing it, PM me and I'll ask you what I would like to see in it. And, does anyone think I should keep the story's name as it is, or change the name?**

**Please drop a Fav, Alert, or Review please. It makes me feel happy. And even happier that you took the time to write a nice thought out Review too.**

**Make sure you Alert to me, just to be aware of future stories that you might like.**

**This chapter was made on 10/14/2012**


End file.
